


Heat

by ayam692001



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nighttime, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayam692001/pseuds/ayam692001
Summary: At times, rather than fighting one's urges, it's better a choice to give in.





	Heat

  Miyoshi laid in bed, holding back a moan of frustration. Earlier that night, in the bed at his right, two other students had laid side by side... that by itself raised some eyebrows but everyone was trying to act like social conventions didn't affect them at all. so they let the matter drop with little to no comment... a couple of hours flied away since, and the two men were now fully engaging in sex. The young trainee kept his eyes closed, yet even then he could clearly tell which phase of intercourse those two were in. It shouldn't take long now, hopefully. Both men failed to silence needy grunts and hurried breaths Judging by those alone both seemed to be on the edge of orgasm. The first to reach climax was the one penetrating, Miyoshi knew his voice well from the side comments he used to offer during class. The other one followed closely, his strained vocal chords barely holding his relief.

  Across the room another student, one who introduced himself as Odagiri earlier that day, cleared his throat loudly. The immediate reaction was shortly heard as Kaminaga broke in a fit of laughing, closely followed by Amari and a few others.

  Laying very still Miyoshi opened his eyes in an attempt to see what sort of reaction that would provoke in the two that now laid still as stone, they couldn't possibly believed their show would have gone unnoticed.

  The sound of laughter increased until a loud groan was heard and raspy voice spoke.

  “If I don't get some sleep tonight there will be broken bones in the morning.” Hatano, the shortest and youngest looking out of all the candidates. His words hadn't been a threat. The boy was known to have a bit of a temper. No one had actually felt his bite yet, but having in account his behavior and prowess in the few fighting classes they'd had, no one was willing to be made an example out of.

  Slowly the laughing died and all seamed to go back to sleep.

  Miyoshi laid still, keeping his eyes open. He couldn't blame those two morons for going ahead and indulging, as much as he wanted. Not a full week had gone by since the beginning of the training and yet the pressure was quickly rising. There was a lot of competitiveness among the candidates, as that same trait was an unofficial pre-requirement for them to be admitted in the first place, that coupled with testosterone and no breaks longer then a few minutes in between classes and all the way till their heads hit the pillows ended up mixed as some sort of aphrodisiac cocktail that begged for release. All of them felt it to some extent, each interpreting it and handling it in their own way. Most entertained other hobbies such as reading, a stiff drink, arguing... One of them, a tall man that went by the name Fukumoto, took the habit of getting up in the middle of the night to cook something, which was odd but apparently helped him release tension. Others hid in corners or the bathroom and just took advantage of either each other, whenever possible, or themselves. The two that were still trying to recover, bypassed the hiding away somewhere and probably for the sake of comfort, decided it would be better to just do it there, provided that no one would listen.

  “Naive.” Miyoshi sighed and heard Kaminaga produce a chocking sound that mimicked in all a half-successful attempt at not laughing. Not a heartbeat later he raised from bed as silently as possible, least he evoked the shrimp's wrath, and left the room, towel in hand, walking straight to the shower stalls.

  Once at his destination he swiftly undressed, hanging his sleeping attire on a hook near the benches and beelined for the shower heads.

  The water took time warming up but Miyoshi waited, not that he disliked cold water by any means, he understood it's usefulness early in the morning or when trying to evade a problem while it could be avoided... only his problem had been postponed for a good amount of days now and while not dire, the situation was becoming ridiculous if even the sound of two boars engaging in a sorry excuse of coitus got him in that state. Two full minutes later the water was clearly over the advisable temperature, almost to the point of becoming an endurance test.

  “Perfect.” the young man muttered to himself after testing it with the inside of his wrist. He slid his figure under the spray and hissed loudly as the droplets hit his chest, almost scalding the sensitive white skin.

  Supporting his weight by placing his left hand against the wall at arms-length, he raised his right one to his own neck. In a display of sensuality and ceremony he allowed his hand to slide down his own throat, down the chest, making a slow stop to rub each nipple at a time, and over his abdomen, until it rested gently against his pubic area. Tenderly he curled the short hairs with the tips of his fingers, pulling on them occasionally. The white legs shivered as Miyoshi forced them to stand slightly further apart and dipped the hand lower towards the testicle, purposely neglecting his half-erect penis. He held the soft bundle. Placing a single finger beneath and center he kindly slid the finger up, all the while applying a moderate amount of pressure. A slow shiver made its way from the lower back, clawing up his shoulders and neck, forcing it to arch back as a long low moan echoed through the damp space. It was well past three in the morning and the classes would start early the next day. He knew he couldn't afford to make his self-courtship last any longer than a few minutes if he had any delusions of catching some sleep that night. Sighing he persuaded the hand that kept massaging his jewels to drift up to the now fully erect penis and stroke it tentatively. Before long rapid breathing and the occasional gasp filled the shower area and echoed timidly through the corridor. Miyoshi wasn't worried, he knew the sound wouldn't reach the room so he didn't risk waking anyone who might be trying to sleep, that aside, if someone did happen to be out and about and figured what he was up to no damage would be done to his reputation, his body looked graceful even in midst of selfish pleasure and his charisma more than compensated for whatever unfaltering position he might be sighted in. A harsh squeeze and a pulling movement was all it took to bring his body over the edge as it bent forward, forehead resting on his left hand, as his seed emptied hurriedly against the wet wall in front of him.

  Breathing heavily he permitted himself to relax, back bent and still holding his member as it softened.

  A rustling sound from behind him alerted to another's presence. He fought to not shift his position, not wanting to reward whoever did manage to sneak up on him in such a situation, it didn't bother him to be seen, but the fact that he hadn't heard them coming was alarming.

  “Fear not, dear Queen, no one has followed, I made sure” Amari, the resident tomcat. His deep, crooning tone forced a smile on the other's face.

  “No one but you, as it seams.” Miyoshi spoke low as he straightened away from the wall and turned, a confident smile decorating his features.

  “I was wondering if you would mind company?” The seductor half joked, daringly approaching.

  “You should have made your presence known earlier, I'm afraid.” He spoke dismissively as he wiped the droplets on his skin, putting on his pajamas perhaps too quickly to look casual.

  “Rookie mistake, wont repeat itself.” Amari reached out and held Miyoshi's hand as the man walked past him in the doorway.

  “Suit yourself...” The tone was neutral but his voice did drop an octave. “But keep your hands to yourself.” He finished, pulling his hand free from the other's grasp. “Goodnight.”

  “A thousand times goodnight...” The taller man's smile brightened at the challenge, curiosity shining in his eyes, as he watched the other paraded down the hall, quietly gliding back into the room they shared.

  While both students parted ways , down the opposite end of the corridor, a tall male figure cloaked in darkness smiled. As it turned to leave, the rhythmic sound of a walking cane striking the floor stained the silence, becoming the sole testimony of the creature's presence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title suggested by my twin and faithful beta-reader, THANKS FIA (I don't appreciate her enough for what she puts up with when I trow a proud writer tantrum)!!  
> Now, how did THIS come about? Writing my piece of the Double Joker 2, I became incredibly frustrated with the fact that lately I haven't been writing anything mature... see, I end up not posting a quarter of what I actually produce, but most of it is either violent or sexual (or both). Since the previous challenge (Joker Game Secret Santa) was also quite tame, I felt like I was owing this fandom and myself some well deserved love... here it is (shameless excuse)! And what the hell, it's for St. Valentine's!  
> Finally, Amari/Miyoshi is not a pair I particularly ship, I just like to entertain the idea that some of the boys are flirty and end up playing around with each other.


End file.
